


Apology

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, ask box fics, shuuneki, well this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say, Kaneki got a bit angry.</p><p>Technorat gave me an ask, so I gave them a fic. Ta-da.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/gifts).



“I can’t believe you walked around with her just like that, do you even have a head?!” Kaneki shrieked, his hands akimbo as his kakugan activated.

“Kaneki-kun! I just wanted to take her out to get some fresh air!” Tsukiyama responded hastily, hands out in front of himself.

“Do you even realize how dangerous that was! They know what she looks like, and more importantly, what if the CCG followed you both back here?!” His hands balling into fists, “I can’t believe you did this, you stupid, good for nothing, GOURMET!” With that, he punched a hole in the wall, his entire body shaking with rage.

The mauve haired boy stared ahead, tears slowly pearling in the corners of his eyes, he nodded slowly, “…I’ll leave…” Tsukiyama said softly, as he walked out of the apartment, the door shutting softly behind him. 

Kaneki stared straight ahead, pursing his lips as he pulled his fist from the now damaged wall. He felt something in his stomach drop as he realized that perhaps he may have been too tough on Tsukiyama. He would be back though, right?

-x-

The next day, Kaneki ventured out to collect some information on what Kanou was up to and if Aogiri had made any moves. Usually, Banjou and Tsukiyama would accompany him on these somewhat dangerous adventures. Today though, only Banjou had tagged along. 

“Where’s the Gourmet?” He asked, raising a brow at the absence of someone who usually stayed in close proximity to Kaneki at all times.

“I don’t know.” Kaneki said with a sigh, walking into the bar and sitting at a table. He put some money on the edge of the table before he was handed a notebook, which contained small tips from various ghouls that had entered the area recently.

“He’s usually with you, which is why I’m asking…Did something happen between you guys?” The older ghoul asked, tapping his fingers nervously on the table. He knew that it was dangerous around these parts, so they needed to get out sooner rather than later.

“We got in an argument, but I don’t think it could have caused that much of an issue between us.” Kaneki replied, standing and walking to the door, Banjou in tow.

“Is that why there is a wall in the living room?” He asked before sighing, “You need to be more careful, I bet that will cost a fortune to fix.”

“Is that anything to be worrying about, when we have the CCG on us all day, and nearly every ghoul in the area?” He exited the bar and stared up at the sky, “It’s going to rain soon, we’d better get out of here.”

“No…and yeah, we should.” Banjou replied.

-x-

_ If you’re upset, just tell me. _

_ Really. _

_ Tsukiyama-san. _

_ Are we going to play this game? _

_ I’m sorry. _

Kaneki threw his phone against the bed. It had been three days since they had gotten into that fight, and there was no sign of Tsukiyama showing himself back at the apartment. His hand reached over again to check for any new messages, but there once again were none to be found.

“Shit…” Kaneki said with a sigh, looking at the pile of books that Tsukiyama had given to him while he was upset. He stood up slowly, before reaching out and grabbing one of them off of the shelving unit. A piece of paper fell out, and Kaneki grabbed the small slip.

_ For Kaneki-kun, I hope these will help you feel more like yourself! Feel better mon Ken. _

Kaneki blinked a couple of times, his hands trembling as he truly realized the utter magnitude of his mistake.

-x-

_ Please come back… _

Kaneki texted Tsukiyama on the 5th day of radio silence, his stomach had been acting up recently due to the amount of stress and to his horror, he began to reject ghoul meat. Hinami had even begun to worry about his condition.

“Big brother, are you okay?” She asked, peeking through the door.

“I’m fine, Hinami.” Kaneki replied quietly.

“If you want to eat, Banjou got you some food on his way back.”

“That’s okay…I’m not hungry.”

“Okay…” She said sadly, looking down at the floor as she shut the white door. 

Kaneki felt his phone buzz, and within a moment, he read a small message sent by Tsukiyama himself.

_ Meet me at the cafe we went to long ago. _

-x-

When Kaneki walked in, he felt his nerves piling up as the seconds passed by. His fingers tapped hastily on the table as he looked around for any signs of the plum haired ghoul. 

There was a ringing noise from the door, and as Kaneki looked over, a small flash of purple made contact with his eyes.

“Bonjour.” Tsukiyama said softly, his eyes covered with sunglasses.

“Hey, Tsukiyama-san.” Kaneki greeted, his legs lifting him from the chair and over to where the older boy was standing, “How are you?” He asked.

“…I’ve been better.” He responded, he hand outstretching and catching Kaneki’s, “Let’s walk.”

-x-

“I know, I fucked up…” Kaneki said once they were outside, “I shouldn’t have gotten that angry with you.” A small sigh escaping his lips as the continued to walk down the avenue. 

“Non, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama responded, “I myself messed up, and I did not think of the consequences if they were to see little Hinami.”

“I shouldn’t have called you those names though.” Kaneki whispered.

“It’s done, and been said.” Tsukiyama said, taking off his sunglasses and looking at Kaneki, “I may have cried for a long while, but…at least you aren’t mad at me anymore.”

What Kaneki saw was heart breaking. Tsukiyama’s eyes were bloodshot, and looked as though they had been that way for quite a while. His straight face turned into a large frown as he held onto Tsukiyama’s hand tightly.

“I’m so sorry.” Kaneki said softly, pulling the taller into him, “I’m sorry, Tsukiyama.”

“It’s okay, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama said with a smile.

Kaneki leaned up onto his toes and kissed Tsukiyama’s lips gently before leaning into the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama blushed slightly and kissed Kaneki’s head gently, “It’s quite fine, Ken.”


End file.
